smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Jeffy/Transcript
Mario: (angry) Jeeffffyyyy!! (Jeffy looks up at Mario on the roof.) Mario: Bring that ladder back to me right now! (Jeffy angrily threw the ladder.) Jeffy: No! Mario: I AM REALLY MAD AT YOU, JEFFY! You are going to stay in your room, and you are going to think about what you done right now! Jeffy: Never! You’re not the boss of me! Mario: Yes i am, Jeffy. I am SO the boss of you! Jeffy: Mario: It may be a free country, but as long as you’re living under MY roof, you live by MY rules! Jeffy: Mario: Don’t you dare talk back to me like that, Jeffy! You will do whatever i say, whenever i say! (Jeffy doesn't care, then he walks inside.) Mario: What are you doing? I AM TALKING TO YOU, JEFFY! (Jeffy walks outside and has Mario’s hat Cappy, then he’s about to rip it apart.) Mario: Do not rip apart Cappy! Jeffy, i swear! IF YOU RIP APART CAPPY I’M GONNA KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! Jeffy: Say goodbye to your hat, daddy! Mario: JEFFY!! JEFFY!! (Mario falls out of the roof and got hurt.) Jeffy: How do you like that, daddy! (Mario slowly got up and is really ticked off.) Mario: GRRRR!!! Jeffy: What. (Mario grabs Jeffy by the ear in rage.) Mario: GET YOUR ASS IN THE COUCH, YOU STUPID IDIOT BRAT!! Jeffy: '''Ow! Ow! That really hurts. (The scene cuts to the living room, Mario still pulls Jeffy by his ear and threw him in the couch.) '''Jeffy: Ow! Daddy, what was that for?! -- Jeffy: Please don’t make me stay in my room closet, it’s too scary! Mario: WELL YOU DESERVE IT! YOU’VE BEEN RUINING MY ENTIRE LIFE LONG ENOUGH! (Mario slams the room closet door shut, then he locks it.) Jeffy: Daddy! Get me out of here! I promise i’ll be a good boy! Mario: Never! Do you think i should let you keep your promise? I don't think so. Jeffy: (frightened) But it’s so dark and scary! Mario: I don’t care! You are gonna stay in your room closet until the end of time! And i swear if see you leaving your room closet even once, i will _______!! YOU GOT THAT!! Jeffy: (in a sad tone) Yes, Daddy. Mario: Good! (Mario walks out of his room) Jeffy: (still sad) At least mommy will come and save me. Mario: No one's gonna save you, Jeffy! Not even your mother! (The scene cuts to the living room again, Mario sits on the couch.) Mario: Pph! So what if i’m being too hard on Jeffy. He deserved it after all the swearing rampages, the screaming and the horrible things he did like throwing the TV and the boombox at the lake. (Mario is feeling calm now.) Mario: Jeffy will never have to do anything bad if he’s locked in his room closet. Now to relax and watch some TV. Jeffy: (offscreen) Daaadddddddyy!!! Can i come out now! Mario: (To himself) Just ignore him, Mario. He’ll try to ruin your life again, but don’t worry, he’s not ruin your life if he’s locked in his room closet for the rest of his life. Jeffy: It’s scary in here! Mario: Just ignore him! Jeffy: I’m learning my lesson, daddy! Can i come out now? (Mario quickly got off the couch.) Mario: I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! (Mario rushes into Jeffy’s room and unlock his room closet.) Mario: JEFFY, THAT’S ENOUGH!! Jeffy: Thank you, daddy. I promise i will- Mario: No! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TO HEAR FROM YOUR SCREAMING!! (in a sinister tone) If you’re not gonna learn to shut up, then i’m gonna have to make you learn! (Mario holds duct tape on his hand.) Jeffy: (Really sad) Come on, daddy. I’ve learned my lesson. Please give me a chance. Mario: No more chances! -- Jeffy: (terrified) Come on, daddy. Give me a reason why you hate me....despite you adopting me for millions of dollars. Mario: Oh you want me to give you a reason why i hate you. Oh, how about a hundred reasons why i hate you! Let me explain... (The time card reads "2 Hours Later" with Mario explains why he hates Jeffy.) Mario: (yelling) I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOT BRAT!! All you do is ______, cuss at me and asked me if i'm high, threw TVs and boomboxes in lakes, threw temper tantrums, break stuff, play Fortnite everyday, assaulting innocent people, attacking people and ruin my life! I'm getting tired of your bad behaviour and all you do is ___________! (We cut back to Mario yelling at Jeffy.) Mario: '''And the reason i hate you the MOST, Jeffy, is because you exist! Now why would God ever create a stupid retard like you! He can create anything else, but it's okay. I'm gonna take you out of this universe! Any last words before i sent you to your room closet? '''Jeffy: Yes, daddy. I'm really, really, sorry.Category:Transcripts Category:Video transcripts Category:SML Movie transcripts